Halo
by kawai13
Summary: Naruto iba de paseo con su familia y su hijo al Gran Cañón. Ese niño que Sasuke y el habían logrado adoptar y estaba cera de cumplir un año como un Uchiha Namikaze. Pero nunca se llegó a cumplir ese año un trágico accidente le arrebató a Naruto más que un hijo, más que un padre, madre o una abuela. Le quitaron las ganas de vivir. Depende de Sasuke, el que pueda volver a sonreir. SN


**HALO**

**Parte 1: Oscuridad**

Remember those walls I built (¿Recuerdas las paredes que construimos?)

Well, baby they're tumbling down (Bueno, cariño… se están viniendo abajo)

And they didn't even put up a fight (Sin siquiera poner resistencia)

They didn't even make up a sound (Sin siquiera hacer algún ruido)

En la cama del hospital, viendo de forma inerte la luz del sol que empezaba a emerger. Los rayos que iluminaban lentamente la habitación. Como poco a poco la oscuridad de ese cuarto de hospital se iba, pero aquella que inundaba sus ojos azules no lo lograba. Ojos entrecerrados, tan hinchados de llorar, tan agotados de suplicar al cielo que lo que acaba de pasar no sea real. Que no sea verdad. Aquella verdad que agobia esa mente tan destrozada. Las lágrimas descendían sin parpadear, y mojaban la blanca almohada bajo su cabeza. Escurrían por nariz parpados y pómulos sin ningún impedimento, cual riachuelo en plena época de lluvia. De su boca no salía más que el suspiro acongojado de un ser que trata de asimilar la pérdida de algo tan grande.

Con dolor, en la puerta, su esposo lo veía. Sin poder hacer nada, sin darle palabras de consuelo que ambos sabrían eran inútiles. Porque… perder a tu familia entera, era algo que no se podía superar tan fácilmente. Su madre, su padre, ese hijo que tanto les costó poder adoptar y su abuela Tsunade. Ninguno tuvo la suerte de aquel joven de 27 años en la cama. Ninguno sobrevivió al accidente de tránsito. Ninguno pudo salir con vida, luego de que un camión con un conductor dormido por el agotamiento, chocara ante la camioneta que los llevaba. Solo él. Solo Naruto sobrevivió. Solo él pudo permanecer con vida con un par de fracturas en el brazo y costillas.

Y Sasuke, aquel que veía con impotencia al rubio. Aquel que solo podía ver esos ojos que antes tanta vida desprendían, llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Ojos que en algún momento comparó con luceros refulgentes, ahora competían en oscuridad con sus ojos negros como el ébano. El también perdió un hijo, aquel que cumpliría un año como un Uchiha Namikaze, celebración por la cual emprendieron viaje al Gran Cañón. Viaje en el cual Sasuke los alcanzaría luego por cuestiones de trabajo. Un hijo que llenaron de risas y alegría, que no pudo ver el paisaje que solo admiró en fotos, que no pudo pedir el regalo de su próximo cumpleaños número siete. Le rompía el corazón el pensar en ese pequeño. Pero la tristeza que más lo agobiaba se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Perder a una familia entera en cuestión de segundos es desastroso, y ver a tu esposo sufrir en silencio, frustrante.

Con pasos callados, como si el mismo piso y zapatos entendieran la gravedad del asunto, se acercó hasta la cama, donde una fina sabana era lo que cubría ese cuerpo acurrucado en forma casi fetal, ignorando los dolores que debería sentir en su costilla y brazo derecho. Se sentó y el peso hizo que se hundiera un poco y las sabanas se arrugaran. No despegó los ojos de la ventana. De ese sol que salía aun con la tragedia. De ese árbol donde una pequeña familia de pajarillos seguía con su vida. De esas alas blancas que batían para aterrizar en el nido y dar de comer a esos pichones. Donde el mundo le decía que seguiría adelante, aunque no lo quisiera de esa forma.

I found a way to let you in (He encontrado una forma de dejarte entrar)

But I never really had a doubt (Pero nunca tuve duda alguna)

Standing in the light of your halo (que quedándome bajo la luz de tu Halo)

I got my angel now (Tendría un ángel a mi lado.)

Una cálida mano movió sus hebras rubias, apreciando como una pequeña gota rojiza yacía aun en las que no estaban cubiertas por una venda, y las acarició con la devoción conocida. Cerró los ojos para sentir el confort que nadie más que él podría darle y por fin despegó la mirada del brillante exterior veraniego. Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, pero ver como su esposo lo empezaba a acompañar en esa agobiante sensación, fue diferente. Ojos negros, que siempre se vieron tan fuertes ahora empezaban a acumular lágrimas al ver a su compañero de esa forma, sin poder hacer nada. Eso fue lo que rompió el cascarón de indiferencia que solo sus lágrimas demostraba la tristeza, y un desgarrador grito saló del rubio en la cama, arrugas se formaron por todo el dolor que necesitaba expresar un simple rostro.

Sasuke solo lo abrazó. Sintiendo como la mano buena de su esposo le arrugaba con fuerza la camisa, como su ropa se iba mojando y los gritos eran amortiguados en su hombro, sintiendo las vibraciones de esas cuerdas bucales. Tratando de ser el fuerte, solo lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sin emitir ningún ruido, sin poder hacer más que abrazarlo y pasar torpemente la mano por sus desordenados y opacos cabellos. Empezando a llorar también y apoyando su mejilla en la rubia cabellera.

Los minutos pasaban, y el menor no se calmaba, aunque los gritos eran más roncos, más bajos, expresaban más dolor, si es que eso era posible; pues no podía gritar por la garganta irritada, pero la esforzaba cuanto pudiera. Su mano seguía sujeta, a esa prenda arrugada y más tensa, como sintiendo que si lo soltaba, se iría con los demás, que lo dejaría solo en ese mundo tan cruel.

—No te voy a dejar— Le dijo, como leyendo aquella mente trastornada —Estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré. Nunca.

Le beso la cabeza muchas veces repitiendo las mismas palabras. De forma lenta y un poco torpe. Sintiéndose egoísta por intentar calmar al otro con el consuelo de tenerlo a él antes que a su familia. Que con su presencia amortiguaría el dolor de perder a tantos seres queridos a la vez. El movimiento de lado a lado de ese escondido rostro le hizo alterarse. Le gritaría por tratar de consolarlo de forma tan estúpida. Anhelando que el fuera la solución que sabía que no era. Pero los ojos llorosos que vio, no mostraban cólera, sino un anhelo intrigante, que acompañados del silencio que continuó, le fueron una tortura.

— ¿Nunca? — Preguntó con una voz ronca y baja.

Ojos suplicantes buscando la confirmación, de aquel que lo miraba asombrado, lleno de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Porque había perdido un hijo. Porque consolaba a alguien que había perdido mucho más. Porque él se conformaba solo con su presencia. Porque le era suficiente.

—Nunca.

Una sonrisa emergió de sus labios, y fue correspondida por aquel ser tan magullado y adolorido, tanto en cuerpo y alma. Un beso superficial, y las pálidas manos apoyadas en esas mejillas marcadas, limpiando los surcos de lágrimas que caían, por fin, más lentamente de esos cerúleos ojos. Aquellos que apreciaban ese rostro marcado con decisión, que veía la silueta bordeada por la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Sentía que su ángel guardián lo protegería.

El llanto fue menguando y el dolor en ambos corazones se hizo soportable. Ambos se acostaron en la cama de esa blanca habitación y descansaron aferrados uno al otro. Un rubio que por fin podía dormir. Un azabache que se dedicaba a acariciar ese cansado rostro con rastros de dolor. Prometiéndose que haría todo lo posible por verlo sonreír de nuevo. Porque la mecha casi extinta de su atolondrado esposo, quemara e iluminara con tanta fuerza como antes. Un beso en su nuca y cerró sus ojos acercando más ese cuerpo cubierto solo con una bata de hospital y vendas.

It's like I've been awakened (Es como si hubiera sido despertado)

Every rule I had you breakin' (cada regla que hice que rompieras)

It's the risk that I'm takin' (es el riesgo que estoy corriendo)

I ain't never gonna shut you out (y nunca voy a hacer que te calles)

Los días, pasaron y fue dado de alta, aquellos días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas llegaron a ser un mes. El rubio había permanecido un gran tiempo solo, postrado en la cama de su alcoba. Temiendo salir y ver la puerta que da al cuarto de su hijo. Temiendo recordar todos los desayunos que pasó siendo molestado por Sasuke ante su fascinación con el ramen y apoyado por su retoño. Como en las cenas el azabache los sorprendía con una deliciosa comida y en las tarde cocinaba el plato que su hijo deseara. Como en la sala, compartían tardes de domingo viendo una película juntos o como en el jardín el pequeño dejaba muchos juguetes tirados para ser regañado luego.

No quería ver nada de eso. No podía hacerlo sin llorar. Y su esposo se encargaba siempre de cuidarlo bien. Descuidándose a sí mismo y dándose unas vacaciones indefinidas; dejando la empresa a su hermano. Lo consolaba cuando despertaba por pesadillas, lo abrazaba cuando se lo pedía y poco a poco fue exigiéndole más a ese ser que se quería dejar abandonado en la cama. Él fue el que hizo que volviera a pintar "No dejes que el dolor se quede dentro. Exprésate como mejor sabes" Le dijo un día que lo despertó esa misma pesadilla que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

Ahora pintaba, su esposo había vuelto a ir al trabajo solo a medio tiempo para asegurarse que el menor comiera y no se descuidara. Cuadro tras cuadro salía de esa adolorida mente. Expresando su dolor en paisajes oscuros, lúgubres y desconsoladores. Bosques quemados. Cementerios en la noche. Habitaciones vacías. Siluetas llorando. Mientras el creador en su estudio, también lloraba.

El Uchiha estaba nuevamente parado en el marco, sintiendo la impotencia que sintió en el hospital. Viendo como esa mano danzaba por el lienzo blanco y lo iba convirtiendo en lo que parecía una habitación llena de recuerdos… sola, oscura. Se acercó a paso sigiloso y puso las manos en esos hombros dándole un beso en la mejilla y sacándolo de esa concentración tan espantosa.

—Te espero para cenar— Le susurró consolándolo con el rose de sus labios en su piel y el calor de su aliento.

El rubio sonrió y solo asintió. Mientras el otro se retiraba, pensando que poco a poco estaba ayudando a su esposo y ahuyentando el pesimismo. Se fue a la sala para esperar al rubio, la cena ya estaba servida.

Las horas pasaron, y la concentración de Naruto volvió en menos de un minuto. Se olvidó de esas cálidas palabras. Le faltaba poco para terminar el cuadro, pero no sabía que le faltaba. Vio el reloj en la pared y comprobó con asombro que iba a ser media noche. Dejó el pincel en un vaso con agua y rápidamente se paró de ese taburete para salir de la habitación a un pasadizo oscuro, tanto como su pintura, similitud que lo hizo tiritar de congoja. Agudizó el oído y escuchó que de la sala provenían ruidos. La televisión. Con paso calmo, se acercó. Y desde lejos vio la tele prendida y por el borde del sillón un pie apoyado en el reposabrazos.

Pasó por la puerta abierta de la cocina y vio la mesa puesta con un par de velas casi extintas y dos platos de una cena, ya fría. El corazón le dolió un poco y caminó hasta donde su esposo reposaba. Echado en todo lo largo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Se había dormido esperándolo. Su ángel guardián lo esperaba. Se sentó lentamente sin querer despertarlo y acarició su rostro con gratitud. Unos negros ojos se posaron en su ser y limpió el rastro de lágrimas haciéndolo sonreír y apoyando más la mejilla en esa cálida palma.

—Lo siento — Dijo en volumen bajo el rubio.

No solo por la comida, sino por todo. Porque sentía que cualquier otro ya se habría ido, se habría hartado y lo habría abandonado a su suerte. Pero el Uchiha se quedó. Lo miraba y abrazaba con una paciencia infinita; rompiendo esas reglas de auto aprecio. Siendo egoísta para anhelar que solo se preocupara por su roto corazón y destruida alma. Y sintiendo como el otro dejaba que eso pasara, para que pueda volver sonreír.

Jaló esa manchada mano de pintura y atrajo el cuerpo de ropas salpicada de colores a su camisa de trabajo limpia. Se abrazaron y besaron. Mientras Naruto pensaba que no le importaría presionar un poco más al Uchiha, porque sabría que lo soportaría, que cumpliría su promesa, lo impulsaría para que salga adelante y estaría con el hasta que su corazón sanara y luego… seguirían juntos.

Naruto ya sabía cómo terminar su pintura, sintiendo eso fuertes brazos y ese calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro en consuelo. Él era su luz que lo sacaría de ese profundo hoyo. Él era la guía que necesitaba en aquel camino tan rocoso y negro.

Al día siguiente el cuadro fue terminado. La puerta de salida de ese escenario se encontraba abierta y por ella emanaba una luz. Una guía para escapar de esa oscura habitación.

Everywhere I'm looking now (A cualquier parte que miro)

I'm surrounded by your embrace (estoy rodeado de tus brazos)

Baby I can see your halo (Cariño, puedo ver tu halo)

You know you're my saving grace (Sabes que eres mi gracia salvadora)

La voz de su niño inundaba sus oídos, cantando junto a su abuela y su madre. Mientras Minato seguía manejando feliz de escuchar las armoniosas voces. Naruto estaba sentado detrás de su madre. Detrás del asiento del copiloto. Tsunade al otro extremo y el pequeño, que daba palmadas al ritmo de la canción, en medio.

Esos azules ojos heredados, miraban como el sol ascendía por sobre los árboles, era muy temprano. Poco antes de las seis de la mañana. Salieron temprano para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo disponible. Pasaban una curva a velocidad moderada, en un ambiente lleno de alegría y risas, cuando un camión se asomó en dirección contraria. Era grande, llevaba una carga de enormes troncos y la parte delantera era de negro brillante. En la cabina, había un robusto señor que se había amanecido toda la noche para llevar su cargamento a la fecha indicada, estaba dormido, con la cara recostada en el respaldar del asiento y las manos colgando a su costado. No en el volante.

El grito de tu padre alteró a todos, no había forma de esquivarlo, trató de frenar y girar el volante, pero ya la negra pintura se veía por todas las ventanas de la derecha y delantera. La carrocería de la verde camioneta fue aplastada como una armónica y Naruto pudo presenciar como el primer impactado fue Minato. Rompiendo sus brazos y chocando contra su cabeza lo que parecía un faro, mientras que su abdomen empezaba a ser atravesado por el parachoques. Como padre que era, trató de proteger a su pequeño hijo de seis años, alargó su brazo derecho y parte de su tórax, pero antes de poder cubrirlo por completo, el carro ya había impactado contra Tsunade, contra la pelirroja y alcanzaba la cabecita de ese ser que amaba con todo su corazón.

Presenciarlo todo en cámara lenta fue horrible, pero no poder hacer nada fue devastador.

Luego de eso sintió el impacto en su brazo, costillas y un rudo golpe en su cabeza al ser zarandeado. Después de tremendo impacto el carro había salido volando fuera de la carretera. Con cuatro personas muertas y una herida.

El grito fue amortiguado por aquel pecho que ya lo esperaba. Esos brazos se apegaron más y en el oído sentías susurros que pedían calma y ayudaban a controlar la respiración. Calmándolo poco a poco, como hacía cada vez que despertaba de esa misma pesadilla. Cada vez que revivía el día del accidente, aquel en el que fue testigo de cómo todos murieron ante sus ojos.

Se aferró a la camiseta de dormir que envolvía el cuerpo de su consuelo y se concentró solo en la voz que emanaba de esos dulces labios. Con los ojos irritados, miró al ser cansado que usaba todas sus fuerzas para consolarlo. Sintiendo como un aura salía de su cuerpo, una calmante que agradecía con todo su ser.

You're everything I need and more (Eres todo lo que necesito y más)

It's written all over your face (Está escrito por toda tu cara)

Baby I can feel your halo (cariño puedo sentir tu halo)

Pray it won't fade away (Ruego porque no se desvanezca)

Abrió sus ojos con enormes ojeras y correspondió esa mirada llena de sentimiento y comprensión. Le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Haciendo que el rubio dejara escapar una risa tonta. La primera en largas semanas y casi dos meses. Porque aquel que veía frente suyo era su salvador. Que poco a poco lo sacaba de ese lúgubre sitio.

La risa fue absorbida con asombro y deleite, sacándole risas al otro y lágrimas de felicidad. Una risa tras otra, uno que contagiaba su contraparte. Naruto fue ahora el que secó las lágrimas con besos. Lágrimas que desbordaban porque lo estaba logrando. Estaba siendo de ayuda y cumplía esa muda promesa de hacerlo volver a ser, el ser que era antes.

Las tostadas manos agarraron el pálido rostro, susurrándole un tenue "gracias" y abrazándolo como casi siempre había estado haciendo a lo largo de este tedioso camino a la recuperación, porque ese calor era reconfortante para su llorosa alma y remendado corazón. Viendo nuevamente ese rostro que le mostraba aquel que había aceptado estar toda la vida juntos, pudo apreciar que todo lo que necesitaba para poder salir de esa terrible oscuridad, se encontraba en él.

Escondió su cabeza en el cuello y se aferró aun con una sonrisa, rogando internamente que aquel fulgor no se alejara y porque ahí, sí que no sobreviviría. No a un golpe tan fuerte después de aquel trágico día. Esa noche, durmió por fin más de dos horas seguidas. Durmió hasta medio día y Sasuke aprovechó que era sábado para descansar también junto al calor de su esposo. Que poco a poco salía de esa horrenda oscuridad.

I can feel your halo halo halo (Puedo sentir tu halo)

I can see your halo halo halo (Puedo ver tu halo)

I can feel your halo halo halo (Puedo sentir tu halo)

I can see your halo halo halo (Puedo ver tu halo)

**Continuará…**

**N.A:** Es mi primer fic en esta página, espero que les gustara el capítulo, cualquier opinión déjenmela en un bello comentario .0 Estaré anciosa de leerlo. A más reviewa, más rápido puede que publique la continuación, prometo que será más largo el cap, me salió un poco corto este cap.


End file.
